Generally, a 3D (three-dimensional) image is composed by two images, which may realize a 3D effect in a human sight according to a certain view angle, forming a three-dimensional sense, making the image look like true in the human sight. Based on parallax information contained in two video series, an image corresponding to a new view angle may be generated, which is a key for a naked-eye 3D TV.
A naked-eye 3D display technology is able to make a left eye and a right eye see two different images with parallax from a display screen without an aim by any tools, before reflecting them into a human brain, and achieving a view effect of three-dimension. Since a viewer of a naked-eye 3D TV may experience the 3D effect without wearing a pair of glasses, which matches a market demand of the 3D display, thus, it owns a relatively large market and business opportunity. In a prior art, a 3D signal output from a 3D signal source device usually owns two viewpoints of left and right (L/R) only, while a naked-eye 3D TV requires more viewpoints for a large range of 3D experiences, thus, converting 2 viewpoints into a plurality of viewpoints is required, while a switch between viewpoints may take up extra TV resources, reduce a definition for viewing, and so on.
Therefore, the current technology needs to be improved and developed.